Secret Admirer
by XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: Fred has a secret admirer. Who can it be? Are the clues enough to figure it out? -I know this is not a usual pairing. But give it a shot! Hopefully you like it. This story was given as a prompt by my sister. InTheClouds211 on AO3.


**Authors Notes:**

 **This is a Oneshot. Warning- I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. The only thing is mine is the way that I spin the story. This is a boyxboy story. Don't like that? Then don't read it. This story is Au during the summer right before his fifth year.**

 **I would like to dedicate this story to my lovely sister. Despite her not reading my current story, 'I Do What I Want', I still wanted to make a oneshot for her. Hopefully you all will enjoy this story. It is not a typical pairing but that is why I love it so much!**

 **HpFw-HpFw-HpFw-HpFw-HpFw-HpFw-HpFw-HpFw-**

Work Text:

Fred was sitting at the breakfast table trying to discreetly give George subtle warnings about their newest invention: Tortoise Tea. The victim after drinking the first sip immediately turns into a giant tortoise. The tea in question, was not the right consistency just yet. Fred tested it on himself earlier and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He was positive that his tongue had a green tinge to it as well. Not to mention he was pretty sure that he turned into a turtle and not a tortoise. George would probably say that it was nothing to worry about but if they were going to call their product Tortoise Tea than they should make sure they _actually_ turned into a tortoise. Bad marketing otherwise.

Fred looked over at his brother who was talking to Ginny. His twin looked like he wanted to be anywhere else, which wasn't a surprise considering that all she wanted to do lately was gossip about boys. He wondered where his sister would have gotten the impression that they actually cared what she had to say.

George was counting the seconds down till he could escape. He wanted to be a good older brother but he honestly could care less who Ginny was dating let alone who she wasn't. He wondered if he should just spell the words 'I don't care' on his forehead. Maybe that would make people think twice about approaching him. He could think of a million things he would rather be doing than listening to her gossip about boys. Licking hazardous waste was one of them.

Fred was about to throw caution to the wind and just drag his brother away when Ginny's words drifted over and caught his attention.

"I asked him out but he said no." Ginny said a little sadly. Fred's interest was piqued. As far as he knew the only guy she was interested in was Harry. For reasons he refused to own up to, he was relieved that Harry said no.

"Did he say why?" George replied with a bored tone. Fred bit back a grin. Girl talk was never one of their strong suits. Nor was gossiping either. That was for simpleminded girls and guys who had too much time on their hands. Which they were neither at the moment.

"He's gay." Ginny said bluntly and a little sadly. Fred who had just taken a drink of pumpkin juice spat it out across the table. That had _not_ been what he was expecting. George was spluttering from the announcement himself and started slapping his brother on the back. Ginny grinned at their reactions.

"I know. I was just as surprised. He was really nice about the whole thing and he even helped me land a date with Dean Thomas." She said with a wicked smirk.

Fred and George shared an incredulous look but before they could say anything, someone entered the kitchen. Their mother walked in demanding Ginny clean her room so Hermione would be comfortable when she arrived later that night, effectively ending the conversation. Much to Fred and George's relief. They quickly escaped before their mum could tell them to go clean something. The last time they had been told to clean, George harassed a Baffling Beetle and it ended up biting Fred. What kind of karma did he have to deserve that? He had spent the entire time they were supposed to be cleaning, milking his wound for all it was worth and watching George clean the whole shed by himself. Good, served him right.

Once the pair were back in their room and free to talk they let out chuckles. "Didn't peg Harry as being gay." Fred said quietly. His mind was racing with a million different things, all of them more unobtainable than the previous one.

"I know me ei- wait who said anything about Harry? Gin was talking about Neville." George said rather confused. He eyed his brother curiously. He was pretty sure he was missing something here. Something big.

"Neville is gay?" Fred retorted rather shocked. George busted out laughing. "Were you not paying attention at all during the entire conversation?" Fred let out a sheepish smile in reply. Sometimes when his mind started going over their products, his mental awareness went out the window. His brother liked to call it his thinking zone.

"Ginny asked Neville out but he said he was gay. What made you think we were talking about Harry?" George asked with a slight twinkle to his eyes. Uh oh. Fred knew that look. George was planning something. If George was planning something outside of a prank or a joke, then it was always wise to run and hide. Disasters tend to happen around George Weasley.

George had to bite his cheek to stop a knowing smile from forming. He should have figured it out ages ago. He couldn't believe he had missed the signs. He wondered how far his brother's denial went. His mind was going off in all of the different ways that he could get the two of them together. He thought of just tying them up until Fred cracked and confessed his love but kidnapping probably wouldn't be considered very romantic. Harry could possibly press charges. Not the best way to start a healthy relationship.

"Ginny has had a crush on Harry for ages. I just assumed that she was talking about him." Fred said rather grateful that he had a legitimate excuse to fall back on. He was safe for the moment. George was staring at his brother intently. Which was causing Fred to squirm slightly. He always did hate it that his brother could read him so openly. For pranks, it made life a breeze but for hiding things, it made it a nightmare.

George thought it was a plausible excuse. He would give him an overall E for coming up with something so quickly but he knew his brother better than Fred thought.

"Well that makes sense." George conceded slowly, drawing out the words. "But I think Harry is gay as well." He watched as his brother's eyes lit up before it was quickly masked. Gotcha, he thought as he smirked internally. He knew it wouldn't take much to get it out of his brother.

"Is that so?" Fred asked hoping his voice betrayed none of his interest. This was news to him. He hadn't heard anyone say anything. He was positive that if Harry was gay then Ron would have mentioned it. George bit back another grin. "I have no idea." He admitted with a snort. Fred's head snapped up, confusion marring his features.

"Then why did you…" He trailed off seeing the smug look on his brother's face. Fred groaned and put his head into his hands. Perfect, he should have seen that one coming. He had _known_ that he would have heard something if that were true. George took pity on him and put a comforting arm around his brother.

"Why didn't you tell me you fancied Harry?" George asked trying not to let the hurt he felt leak out. He was having a hard time processing the fact that his brother wouldn't have told him something like this. They were supposed to tell each other everything. They always have. They had one cardinal rule, which was no secrets. Knowing that you have someone to always be there for you no matter what, with no secrets or hang-ups to get in the way, was something that they both reveled in. They were one another's best friend. If this was Ron, George wouldn't have cared. But this was a big deal. If Fred was hiding this than what else could he be hiding?

Fred knew his brother too well and detected the hurt in his voice. He instantly felt guilty. He knew that he shouldn't have kept it from him but he had been so upset about the whole thing that he was just embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't sure exactly what I was feeling but I knew that Ginny already liked him and I couldn't fancy him while my sister did, so I just quashed my feelings down." He finished miserably. It really sucked to have feelings for someone that your sibling more or less claimed already. He tried not to let it get to him but it did. He knew that there would come a time when Harry could possibly return her feelings and he was honestly dreading it. He wasn't sure that his heart could take watching that. He probably should have cared that he was falling for his brother's best friend but he could honestly care less what Ron had to say about it.

George's hurt changed to understanding. He knew that he could have moped or even started a fight but he could tell that his brother was really having a hard time with this. George couldn't really relate since the only person he has ever liked was Angelina. They had been together since the yule ball last year, he was pretty sure that she would be in his life for a long time coming. George wondered if this was why Fred never bothered to date anyone, always dodging the question every time he was asked if he fancied someone. George gave his brother a hug. "Well I say now that Ginny has moved on to Dean Thomas that you should go ahead and get your man." He said with a wolfish grin. Fred chuckled in amusement, it was just like his brother to say something like that.

"We don't even know if he likes guys." Fred pointed out, it seemed silly to get his hopes up if they didn't even know if he liked the same sex. George dismissed this with a wave of his hand. "Minor details." Fred snorted. "Pretty big if you ask me." Fred argued. George just shook his head. "At least try?" He asked. George just wanted to see his brother happy.

Fred sighed thinking it over. The thought of putting himself out there to get hurt was not something he wanted to do. Rejection was not something he had a lot of practice with and he would like to keep his heart intact. But the thought of holding Harry in his arms, seeing those stunning green eyes stare into his own. Holding his hand as they walked the halls of Hogwarts together. Kissing those sweet plump lips, he sighed again. Only this time dreamily. He looked up at his brother to see amused eyes looking back at him.

"You've got it bad Freddie." Fred didn't even bother denying it.

* * *

~...~...~...~...~

The next morning at the breakfast table things were a little tense. George had left out their Tortoise Tea where Ron had gotten a hold of it, much to the amusement of everyone but Ron, Hermione and their mother. If Ron didn't eat _everything_ in sight, then this wouldn't be a problem.

"Honestly mum we didn't- George began.

"Mean for anyone to drink it.

"It was an accident.

"Honest." Fred and George finished together, both nodding. Their mother huffed in response and continued cooking. Fred and George shared a look trying to figure out how angry she was. Their mother had levels to her anger. There was when she was just annoyed, that meant that they could get away with just about anything. Then she would become frustrated, that was the stage where you had to pick your battles. When the frustration bled to anger, they had to tread lightly. Rage however was the final stage, where it was best to leave the house, or the country. Either worked. Fred was about to test the waters when a brown owl flew into the room and landed in front of him. Everyone looked at him curiously.

Fred picked up the letter addressed to him. He looked at George letting him know he had no idea what it was. They were waiting to hear back from a realtor about a place in Diagon Alley for the shop but that would have been addressed to the both of them. George shifted his head slightly indicating to open it.

 _Dear Fred, (Sorry George I know you are most likely looking over his shoulder reading this but this is meant for Fred only. This is the one instance where you can't do everything together.)_

 _I am going to be blunt about this. I like you. A lot. I am pants at being romantic so please excuse my awful attempt at romance here. I could have written you an amazing poem that would have swept you off your feet in no time. Only problem is my poetry skills are rather pathetic. Honestly, I think it would have sent you screaming for the hills or scarred for life. Pretty sure Professor Snape could do a better job at writing poetry than me. No joke._

 _I thought about getting you a gift to show my affection but decided that would probably just freak you out. I mean you have no idea who is writing this. I could be anyone. Snape. Malfoy. Dumbledore. Voldemort._

 _Which one of those options creeps you out the most? It's a toss-up for me. If things were reversed I think I would be horrified to receive a love letter from Dumbledore. I mean can he even get it up anymore? Yikes. That was probably disrespectful. Let's pretend I didn't say that._

 _No I am not any of them. I just like scaring you. I will not tell you who I am... yet. This is all nerve wracking. I have not come out to any of my friends yet. This is going to sound silly but I knew I was interested in guys the moment I met you. There was just something about you that drew me in. It was unlike anything I have ever felt. I never acted on it or showed my interest. There are some reasons as to why but I realized lately that I was just scared. So I said fuck my reasons and used my Gryffindor courage and sent this letter._

 _Not sure if you have realized it but I am trying to leave hints so that you can figure out who I am. I don't know how you will take this when you find out, I don't know if you will be pleased or disgusted. I hope it's not the latter. I really don't want things to get awkward between us._

 _I realize I have rambled on and probably already scared you away. I ramble when I get nervous. Hard habit to break. Well I guess I will end my embarrassing letter here. I hope you have a wonderful day. Tell George I said hi and you two go cause some mayhem or at least blow up a toilet._

 ** _Roses are red,_**

 ** _Violets are blue._**

 ** _Hopefully you grow to like me too._**

 _Sincerely ,_

 _Your secret admirer._

 _P.S. I did warn you about my shite poetry skills._

Fred's face flushed as bright as his hair. Oh goodness. He couldn't believe that someone had taken the time to write him a letter like this. They obviously knew him well enough. He was very flattered, this was turning out to be a wonderful morning. Fred realized that no one was talking. He looked up to see all eyes on him. They were all curious. It just caused his face to flush brighter.

George was concerned. What could possibly be in the letter to cause Fred to be so embarrassed? Was it blackmail? That seemed highly probable. He tried to think of all the things that his brother has done that would make someone want to blackmail him but unfortunately the list was too long to narrow down. They would have to be careful from now on.

Fred handed the letter over to his twin and watched as his brother's eyes grew wide. He had almost not wanted to show him the letter at all. It was personal and private but at the same time he still felt bad for not telling George about Harry. Also, the opening header seemed to indicate that George would want to read the letter. Just shows how much his secret admirer knew his brother too.

George was dumbfounded. Whoever wrote this sure knew romance a lot more than they believed. Sure, it wasn't sonnets or anything like that but it was incredibly cute, not that he was going to admit that. It actually made him feel like he was lacking in the boyfriend department and made a mental note to send Angelina a love letter. George handed the letter back with a gobsmacked expression.

"Well?" Ron demanded impatiently. Fred shot him a glare. He was _so_ not going to show them his letter. George laughed warmly. "Someone has a secret admirer." Fred shot him a glare too, great now he wasn't going to get any peace of mind for the rest of the summer. The table busted out laughing while Ron spluttered.

"Let me see." Ron stated. Fred snatched the letter back from George before he could hand it to Ron. This may have been something that he was willing to allow his twin to see but there was no way in hell that he was going to show it to Ron. If he did, then it would turn into a family affair and then everyone would want to take a look at it. No thanks.

"No. I am not showing anyone else." Fred declared before getting up and walking back to his room. He laid on his bed with a sigh. He thought about the letter. Who could have cared enough to send him a love letter? He grinned at the thought. The guy was obviously not a smooth talker. He was right about his poetry skills Fred thought with a snort. But still it was the sweetest thing he had ever received. The letter made him feel wanted.

Fred was still grinning when George walked in. George took one look at the grin and snorted, which quickly turned into laughter when Fred sent him a weak glare. "Any thoughts on who it could be?" Fred shook his head and noticed that his brother was carrying the owl that had delivered the letter.

"No. I can't think of anyone. There isn't a whole lot of information in the letter." Fred replied with a little frown.

"He said he was a Gryffindor. You can count off any guys who are admittedly gay since he said he hasn't told anyone." George ticked off his fingers as he listed the clues. He was having a lot of fun with this, it was a little mystery that needed to be solved.

"That still leaves a lot of guys though." Fred countered. "Besides we don't even know what year he is in." Fred shuddered at the thought of some first year sending him a love letter. He doubted it though by the language and the writing. He wasn't sure how old his secret admirer was but he knew he wasn't some kid. At least he hoped so.

"True. You should have seen mums face. She completely forgot about punishing us. She thinks it is so cute that someone sent you a love letter. My guess is she is already planning your wedding." George said with a grin, which is exactly why he hasn't told his mother about Angelina. Fred groaned in misery.

The owl gave a little hoot as if to let them know not to forget about her. Fred looked at his brother and then at the owl curiously.

George shrugged. "I thought that we could write him back. I will even help you with the poetry parts and you will out do him in the romance department." Fred sat up in surprise. He had thought about sending a reply back but he wasn't even sure what to say. Maybe with his brothers help it would turn out alright.

* * *

~...~...~...~...~

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place a little nervously. He was so anxious that he forgot to be creeped out by his godfather's home. When he had _finally_ heard from someone over the summer it had been Sirius taking him away from Privet Drive. Oh the look of horror on his aunt's face when she realized that Sirius Black, the murderer, was in her home had been priceless. He was positive that this was the memory he was going to use for every single time he needed a pick me up. Sirius had told him that Dumbledore wanted to wait another month for him to be picked up but Sirius had said he didn't care about waiting and took him anyways. Harry knew that the wards around the house were supposed to be the reason that he had to stay at the Dursleys but he just didn't care anymore. If Voldemort was going to show up, then did it really matter about the blood wards? His blood had resurrected the man anyways. Didn't that have an effect somewhere?

Harry was seriously ticked off that Ron and Hermione hadn't contacted him yet. They had said things about Dumbledore not wanting them to mention sensitive information in letters but that was just silly. They could talk in a code that only they knew if they really wanted to. Heck, his godfather took him out of the Dursleys despite what Dumbledore had to say about it. If they wanted to talk to him then they would. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about this because their silence was really bothering him. If things had been reversed than he never would've treated them like this. Thinking about them was distracting him from the main topic that he had been avoiding. Or it was _supposed_ to.

"What has you so wired up?" Harry snapped his head up and noticed that both Remus and Sirius were looking at him in amusement. He flushed a bright red and looked down at the table. He couldn't believe that he hadn't even heard them enter.

Sirius looked to Remus in confusion. Had he said something wrong? He was _so_ not prepared to be a parental figure. There were way too many days that he himself still felt like he needed proper adult supervision. Which is why a sexy responsible werewolf boyfriend, was just perfect for him. He was still getting to know and fully understand his godson as a person. So, he wasn't sure how he was going to tell him about his relationship with Remus. He knew that not all muggles were okay with homosexual relationships. Which was just hogwash in his opinion.

Remus shrugged his shoulders. He didn't understand fifteen-year-old boys any better than Sirius did. It had been _way_ too long since he had been that age. He watched Harry's fingers rapidly moving across the table in a nervous habit. He was concerned as to what could be bothering him. Remus didn't know Harry quite as well as Sirius did. He only had the pleasure of getting to know him as a teacher but he still cared for him a lot.

Harry knew that they were looking at him but he wasn't sure how to voice his opinion. He was nervous about what they would think of him. His uncle was _very_ homophobic and he couldn't stomach the idea of Sirius thinking like that too.

Remus could hear Harry's heart rate pick up to a dangerous level. He stood up quickly, startling Sirius. "Are you alright? What's the matter?" When Harry looked up, Remus's heart melted at the fear that he could see in those green eyes.

"I did something stupid." Harry croaked out as tears filled his eyes. Remus pulled him into a hug. "Harry no matter what it is you did, I am sure it can be fixed." He tried to assure him. Remus managed to blindly reach behind him to grab a chair so that he could sit down and continue to hold onto Harry.

Sirius was surprised at how easily Harry allowed Remus in. Remus had been worried that Harry wouldn't be able to connect to him past a student/teacher relationship but from what Sirius was seeing, that would not be a problem. He highly doubted Harry hugged Minerva like this. Or heaven forbid Snape. He shuddered at the thought.

Harry was slightly embarrassed for letting his emotions get to him. He was fifteen for crying out loud. He was supposed to be past silly things like this but here was, clutching to Remus like a child. Although, he had to admit that it was nice being held. Which was something that he wasn't accustomed to at all. When he was able to get a grip, Harry pulled away from the hug and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you." He told Remus shyly. Remus almost cooed at the adorableness to him but thought better of it. Boys at that age would probably take offense. "There is no need to thank me, Harry." Remus assured him.

"If you want to talk about it, we are here for you." Sirius spoke up. He had thought the little bonding moment between Remus and Harry had been the highlight of his week. His two most favorite people, okay his only favorite people, were getting along swimmingly.

Harry started playing with his thumbs and wouldn't meet their eyes. "I may have sent out an anonymous love letter." Harry whispered before putting his face in his hands.

Remus and Sirius shared surprised looks. They didn't even know that Harry was interested in anybody. Not that they really expected Harry to confide in them, they were the adults. Remus thought Harry was on the shy side so he was surprised that Harry had actually sent one out.

"You are worried that she won't return your affections if she was to find out who you are?" Sirius asked gently. With everything going on with Voldemort and the Ministry making Harry out to be liar, it was understandable that Harry would think like this. If the girl wasn't the best morally, she could even turn the letters into the Daily Prophet, hoping to make some quick galleons.

Remus frowned when Harry flinched during Sirius's question. He replayed the question and the flinches in his mind trying to make sense of them. His eyes widened before he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, you sent a letter to a boy, didn't you?"

Sirius gaped for a moment before he schooled his features into one of pleasant surprise. Was Harry gay? And did he think that they wouldn't approve? His heart skipped a beat as he stared at his obviously struggling godson. No wonder Harry was acting all anxious.

Harry raised his head up and stared at Remus with wide eyes. He couldn't make any words form so he just nodded his head. Sirius cleared his throat and watched with sad eyes as he noticed how afraid Harry was.

"If you are worried how we will react, don't be. I will love you no matter who you like." Sirius promised. He watched disbelief and relief filter through Harry's face. He had little to no warning before Harry literally launched himself across the table and into his arms.

"Woah pup, be careful." Sirius told him with a laugh. Harry ignored this and just buried his face into Sirius's chest. Two hugs in one day, it surely must be his birthday or at least an early Christmas.

"Did you know in the wizarding world it is perfectly normal for homosexual relationships?" Harry looked up at Sirius with furrowed brows and shook his head. "I didn't." Harry whispered. Now he was feeling quite silly for his earlier panic. If he had known that it was acceptable he would have worded things differently.

"Besides." Remus spoke up. "We would be hypocrites if we disapproved of you."

Harry scrunched up his face before it dawned on him what Remus was trying to say. He looked back and forth between Sirius and Remus with raised brows. "You both are gay too?" He was feeling _so_ much better about the whole thing knowing that he had someone else to talk to about this.

Remus smiled softly before sharing a look with Sirius. "Yes, we are and we are also in a relationship together." Remus knew that he was the one who had to break the news to Harry. His partner could be a big baby when it came to change and he knew that Sirius was afraid of how Harry was going to take the news.

Harry blinked for a couple of seconds in surprise before he let out a giant grin. "Oh. That is _so_ cool. I am happy for you guys." He meant it too. Sirius was the only family that he had left and he wanted the man to be happy. Remus was quickly growing on him and had been one of his favorite adults for a while now. He thought they were perfect for each other.

They both let out sighs of relief at Harry's statement. This was turning out to be a great morning.

"Why do you think your letter was something stupid?" Sirius asked curiously. Harry sighed as he made his way back over to his seat.

"I just don't know that he will like me back." Harry admitted. It was nice finally voicing his fears out loud.

"He would be an idiot if he didn't." Sirius said with a slight growl. Remus shot his lover an amused look.

Harry shook his head. "No, he wouldn't." He sighed dreamily as he pictured Fred. It would suck not to have his feelings returned but that wouldn't mean that Fred was an idiot for not liking him back.

They shared another amused look as they watched Harry stare off into space. "Is it anyone we know?" Sirius asked. He nearly snorted at the way Harry's face lit up.

"I will take that as a yes." Remus said with a smile. His smile grew when Harry's face grew impossibly redder.

"Are you going to tell us?" Sirius wondered. Harry shook his head. He didn't trust himself to talk at the moment.

"Then let's guess. Come on Moony, you are the smart one." Remus rolled his eyes but he was intrigued enough to follow along.

"It's not a Slytherin is it?" The fear in his tone caused Harry to snort but he shook his head. Sirius sighed in relief and ignored the glare that Remus was sending him.

"Are they older than you?" Remus asked. They both shared a look when Harry paused. That spoke volumes.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "How much older are we talking? It's not Snape, is it? Because I think I will literally keel over right now. Is that how you want me to die?"

Harry shot Remus a look and they both broke out into laughter. Sirius did not enjoy being their source of amusement. "No, it's not Snape. He is still a Slytherin even if he isn't in school." Harry pointed out. He rolled his eyes at the relief on his godfather's face. It wasn't like Snape was a horrid option. If you ignored his atrocious attitude, then it was obvious how handsome the man was. And don't even get him started on the man's _voice_.

Remus saw the mischievousness in Harry's eyes and he worried what that meant. "Snape is rather sexy though, don't you think?" Harry asked innocently.

Sirius choked on his own spit and then violently coughed. He had to have just heard Harry incorrectly. There was no way that his godson had just said that. Remus's mouth dropped open slightly in surprise before his nostrils flared and he caught a smell that made him slap a hand to his mouth.

"As flattering as that statement is Mister Potter, I think it would be wise for the both of us if I pretended that I never heard that." At the sound of Snape's voice Harry turned wide eyes to see that Snape was standing in the doorway into the kitchen. Harry groaned in mortification. He should have just kept silent. How was he ever going to look the man in the face again? Despite his flaming red face, he caught amusement in Snape's eyes and it just made it all so much worse. The damn bastard was taking pleasure in his humiliation.

"Professor Snape." Harry said weakly, not looking the man in the eyes "I didn't know that you would be stopping by."

"Obviously." There was still a hint of amusement in the man's voice. Harry groaned internally. It was just his luck. Of course this had to happen to him.

"What are you doing here Severus?" Remus asked politely, coming to Harry's rescue. Harry shot him a grateful look.

"Yeah." Sirius said, once he regained his wits about him. He was still trying to process the fact that Harry thinks Snape is sexy. Snape, of all people. This was just horrifying to him. "What are you doing here Snape?"

Remus watched Severus pointedly ignore Sirius, he was rather amused that neither man would even consider putting behind their past behavior.

"I am here to update you both on a matter for the Order." Harry perked up at that. No one wanted to tell him what the Order really was. He heard the basic spiel about it being a resistance movement against Voldemort. But that was about it. He knew that Sirius, Remus, Snape and Professor McGonagall were in it. He did get the impression that the Weasley family was in on it as well. He wouldn't really know, they wouldn't return his letters. Alright, so he was a little bitter about that.

Remus and Sirius shared a look. Sirius felt like Harry should be included in the meetings but Remus was undecided. He didn't think that Harry didn't deserve to be there. He just worried that he was a tad too young. But Sirius had made a good point. His age hadn't stopped Voldemort from coming after Harry in the first place. If Harry was at risk then he had just as much of a right as anyone to be there.

Harry knew that they probably wanted to be alone for this news but he wasn't going to make it easy on them. If they wanted him to leave than they were going to have to speak up and tell him so. Perhaps a little childish but he wanted to be here. He was the one that Voldemort kept coming after. Shouldn't he be in on whatever is happening since he was going to be the one that Voldemort will attack? Again.

Severus pulled out a piece of paper. "It is no matter. I have already written everything down, I was not sure if you all would be prepared to see me." Harry tilted his head to the side. He doubted that was it at all. He thought that Snape just didn't want to talk to them longer than was necessary.

Remus took the piece of paper from Severus's out stretched hand. He caught the flash of irritation from Sirius and he sighed. He knew that Severus purposefully handed him the paper instead of Sirius, just to bait him. Honestly, they were such children. Harry was more mature than them.

Severus stood rapidly. "If that is all, I have more important things to do." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like wallow in self-pity over a cauldron." He muttered low enough that it wasn't obvious what he said. If Snape heard him than he didn't show it.

Severus paused at the doorway that led to the living room. "Oh and Potter?" Harry looked up in trepidation. He wasn't sure if he was going to like whatever it was that Snape was going to say. "My bet is that it is a Weasley." Harry closed his eyes in mortification. When he opened them he noticed that Snape was gone. Well at least that much had been answered for him.

The silence of the room since Snape's departure was getting to Harry. He looked around the room and noticed that they were both staring at him. He wasn't sure if it was in curiosity or horror. Perhaps it was a mixture of both.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Well, I think that is your karma for thinking that Snape is sexy." He shuddered again for good measure.

Harry groaned in embarrassment. Remus shook his head at his lover, would it kill the man to be supportive about this?

"Was he right? Is it a Weasley?" Remus asked as he opened the letter and read it briefly before passing it to Sirius.

Sirius read over the letter curiously. It was nearly pointless. Just telling him to not leave the house and updating him on the last guard that had stood by over the prophecy. He frowned when he caught a last piece for Harry. It was letting Sirius know that Harry was welcome to spend the rest of his summer with the Weasleys if he so wished. He didn't want Harry to go but he also didn't want to tell Harry no. His time with his godson was so short and he wished there was more time to do all the things that he wanted to do with Harry.

Sirius looked up when he realized that Harry hadn't answered Remus's question. He smirked at Remus when he saw that Harry's face was completely red. Well this was interesting.

Remus bit his lip at how embarrassed Harry was. It wasn't like they were going to tease him. Well, okay, Sirius might.

Harry was really wishing that he hadn't even told them about the letter. He had just been so nervous that he couldn't hold it in anymore. He couldn't believe that Snape of all people had figured it out.

"Well there is five Weasley boys that are older than Harry." Sirius pointed out. He felt a little bad for teasing him but honestly, this was the highlight of his whole week.

Remus shook his head. "Yeah but I don't know if Harry has met Bill or Charlie." He looked to Harry in question.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I have met them both. It was brief. But I have met them."

Remus and Sirius shared a long considering look. "I don't think it is either of them." Sirius said slowly. "I think for Harry to send out a letter would indicate that he knows them better than a brief meeting." He pointed out.

Remus hummed in thought. "That is a good point." He conceded. "That would leave Percy and the twins." When Harry's face went impossibly redder, they both chuckled.

Sirius put his hands underneath his chin. "I don't know if it is Percy. I think he is too old for Harry to like him. Besides, isn't he like a goody two shoes?" He doubted it was Percy, he heard from Molly that Percy had chosen to listen to the Ministry when it came to believing in Harry.

Remus rolled his eyes. "He was Head Boy if that is what you mean. But that does not mean that he is a goody two shoes." Remus argued. He himself had been a prefect.

Sirius ignored this. "So that leaves the Weasley twins." He declared. They both grinned when Harry hid his face in his hands.

"So which one is it?" Remus asked softly.

"Or is it the both of them?" Sirius asked with a waggle to his brows.

Both Harry and Remus shot him a glare. Sirius held his hands up in surrender. "Alright. Sorry, I was just kidding."

"If you did like the both of them, that would be okay too." Remus told him gently. He didn't want Harry to think that was a bad thing. Some people like relationships with two other people. It wasn't his thing but he wasn't going to judge anyone for it.

Harry smiled slightly. He was really beginning to like Remus. "No, I don't like the both of them like that." He said with a shake of his head. "It is Fred. I like Fred." He mumbled quietly.

Sirius had only met the twins right before he was to get Harry. So he really didn't have much of an opinion on them but he liked them well enough. They reminded him of the way he and James used to be in school. So perhaps he was a little biased in saying that they seemed lovely.

Remus thought back to his year teaching at Hogwarts. It was a little hard trying to see the differences between the twins. They did so much together. He couldn't remember seeing one without the other. Their homework had been vastly different though. He had thought that they would copy off of each other but that was not the case. Fred's work always seemed a little more in depth than George's work.

Harry bit his lip. "Do you think that is bad? Not because he is a guy." He hurried to explain at their worried looks. "I just mean since he is Ron's brother."

Sirius relaxed. "I don't think so. Remus here had the hots for my brother when we were younger." Harry looked at Remus curiously.

Remus scowled. "I did not. Regulus was just interesting at times. We were friends. I had a thing for you, you dolt."

Sirius grinned. "I know. I just like to see you get riled up."

Harry grinned as he watched the two of them bicker back and forth. He really liked the two of them together. Remus caused a happiness to Sirius and Harry could clearly see that.

Remus ignored Sirius and turned back Harry. "I think that if Ron has a problem with it, then he is not a very good friend."

Harry sighed. "He already is not a very good friend." He shook his head at their looks. He was not wanting to get into that. One problem at a time was enough for him.

Harry was about to ask them something when there was a tapping at the window. His eyes widened when he caught sight of Sirius's owl. Oh no. It was back with a letter. Was it returning his letter back unopened? Or was it a reply? He wasn't sure which one he would rather it be. He was scared that the reply was a negative response. Had Fred already figured it out that it was him? Had his clues been too easy to see through? His mind was racing with a million different questions. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to get up and investigate. He really didn't.

Sirius got up and opened the window. He was curious as to what Chestnut was doing. He couldn't remember sending her out on a trip. It all clicked when his owl flew directly to Harry.

Harry bit his lip as he took the letter from the owl. He knew immediately that it was a reply. This wasn't his letter. He worried what was in it.

"Is it a reply?" Remus asked softly. He could see the nerves in Harry and he melted. He really hoped that Fred responded kindly or he was going to tear the boy limb from limb.

"Yes." Harry whispered. He looked up nervously. "What if it is him saying that he isn't interested? What if he figured out that it was me?"

Sirius rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Pup, you won't know unless you open it. He could be responding nicely. He could be interested in you as well."

Harry thought that was a little out there but he decided not to voice his opinion. With trembling fingers, he slowly began to open the letter.

 _Dear Secret Admirer,_

 _I am really flattered that you have taken the time to send me a letter. I have never had someone do something like this for me. I think it is very sweet of you. I would also like to leave my impressed thoughts on how well you know me and my brother. You are obviously someone somewhat close to me. I think that you have more romance in you than anyone I have ever come across. George is also impressed with you. Just so you know, that doesn't happen too often. You have officially been given the brother stamp of approval from him. He says that is important but I think he is just an idiot._

 _I wasn't sure if you were expecting a reply or not from me. I was kind of scared to reply back. I am worried I will say the wrong thing. I would love to know who you are. But I will respectfully wait until you are comfortable telling me. I am in no hurry, nor would I want to rush you._

 _Your little poem at the end was adorable. I promise you that it was probably a million times better than what Snape could come up with. I did not run screaming for the hills. I think it was sweet. I think you are sweet._

 _I must confess that I cringed horribly when you said that you could be any of those guys. I think for me, the worst one would be Dumbledore as well. Malfoy is a right foul git but at least he isn't ancient. Dumbledore is getting up there in years. Snape is also a right foul git but he has a voice to die for. I wouldn't mind listening to him speak for the rest of my life. You-know-who huh? That is a horrid thought but also an intriguing one. I mean he has built himself his own little dark empire. The dedication is there._

 _I am pleased to find that you are not any of them. But at the same time, I am also pleased that you have a good sense of humor. I think that would be needed to be with someone like me. You must know this already since you seem to know me so well._

 _I can understand your nerves about not coming out to your friends. I did not have that problem since I have always liked boys. My friends just knew that about me. If it makes you feel any better, I am here for you if you ever need to talk about anything._

 _You sure know how to make a guy blush. I don't really know what to say. I think it is again very flattering that you seemed to discover your newfound like of boys when you met me. I don't know if that should over inflate my ego or not. George seems to think that my ego is big enough already. He isn't wrong._

 _The hints you have left are vague and subtle. You could be a number of different people. I just hope you aren't some first year. Please don't be younger than fifteen. I don't think that I could take that. As for being disgusted if I knew who you were? I highly doubt that would ever happen. Even if for some reason there was no connection between us, I would not allow things to grow awkward._

 _You have made my day with this letter. But I do hope that you as well have a great day. George and I have already caused mayhem around here, which turned out to not be such a good thing for Ron. However, we don't mind causing more. Blowing up a toilet? You sound perfect._

 ** _Roses are red,_**

 ** _Violets are blue,_**

 ** _You were worried that I wouldn't like you, but I already do._**

 _Sincerely,_

 _Fred Weasley_

Harry couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face. He felt like he could just spontaneously burst into song and dance. He blushed slightly at the poem. The tension that had been in him melted at once, leaving him feeling slightly boneless. He sighed dreamily as he looked back to the letter. Honestly, Fred was just perfect.

"I take it that it was good news." Sirius said with a grin at the lovesick expression on Harry's face. Harry looked up and smiled widely. Sirius had yet to see Harry this happy in a long time, or if ever. He had to thank Fred sometime.

Harry passed Sirius the letter and watched as both him and Remus read it over.

Remus sighed. Young love. How adorable. He could remember being fifteen and madly in love with Sirius. It brought back sweet moments.

"Looks like we don't have to harm him." Remus said with a smile. Harry and Sirius both snorted.

Harry stood up rapidly. "I am going to get started on a reply letter." Harry said as he ran out of the room.

Sirius and Remus watched him go with a fond smile. "I can remember being that young." Sirius said with a nostalgic sigh. Remus stepped up to Sirius and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Do you remember when you sent me a love letter in our sixth year?"

Sirius pouted. "Yes, I wanted to surprise you but you didn't even seem remotely shocked." Remus let out a warm laugh that brought a smile to Sirius's face. "I could smell your scent all over the parchment."

"Oh." Sirius mumbled a little disappointedly before letting out a leer. "Want to get your scent all over me?" He asked with a waggle of his brows.

"That was the best that you could come up with?" Remus asked in mock disappointment.

"That wasn't a no." Sirius argued. Remus sent him a fond smile before walking out of the room. He could hear Sirius hot on his tails. No, it definitely hadn't been a no.

* * *

~...~...~...~...~

The next morning was better than the previous. No unexpected backlashes with their inventions. They were still having trouble getting the consistency right on the tea. But at least no one drank it. Bill and Charlie dropped by since they would be doing something with the Order. Not that anyone explained yet what the Order was. They just assumed it was something that Dumbledore was planning. Fred was lost in thoughts about what to add to the tea when another letter was dropped in front of him along with a small package. The table went quiet. Bill and Charlie looked at everyone curiously. Both wondering why they all looked at Fred excitedly. They had obviously missed something.

 _Dear Fred,_

 _I hope you liked my letter. The reply you sent me was rather encouraging. I had been worried that it was going to be a negative letter. But I was pleasantly surprised that you were not upset. I did want to point some things out that you had mentioned in your letter. I am pleased that George approves. I know how much your brother means to you and I would never want to come between the two of you._

 _You being sweet and patient enough for me to disclose who I am has made me fall even harder for you. At times, I just want to curse you as much as I want to kiss you. I swear there isn't a single thing about you that I don't like._

 _As for my poetry skills, I think that you are just a flatterer. But I will take your compliment in stride and not even argue them. Your poem had been much better than mine. I do have to wonder if you wrote the letter by yourself or if George helped you. My bet is that you had some help from your brother._

 _I am so glad that you find Snape's voice attractive too. I was beginning to think that I was the only one. Well we can listen to him speak together… is that odd? I feel like that just stepped into an odd territory. As for Voldemort… yeah, we aren't even going to talk about that. I don't care what kind of dedication he has._

 _I would like to relieve one of your concerns. I am not younger than fifteen. I will not tell you my age. I think it would be an indicator of who I am and I am not prepared for that just yet. I am really intrigued at this mayhem that you have already embarked on. It did something to Ron? I would have really liked to see that._

 _I am curious as to everyone's reaction to the letter. I know you showed George. That was a given. But my guess is you didn't show anyone else. I bet your mum was pleased. Most mothers are a sucker for romance. At least I think they are. Ignore any teasing from the rest of your family. Besides you can always get them back with some canary cream or ton-tongue toffee if they don't back off._

 _How are the inventions coming along? I imagine pretty well. You and George are rather ingenious when it comes to your inventions. O.W.L.s aren't the only thing that determines your smarts. I know that whatever you end up doing will most likely not be a nice cushy job at the ministry. I can picture you and George redefining the world joke by joke. Zonko's would be no match for the two of you if you decided to open up a shop. Your mother probably wants you to take after your father but that is just not who you guys are. She will come around eventually._

 _I missed your birthday. I was going to send you a gift but I chickened out. But since I have thrown away my fears I decided to send it to you anyways. I know it's an arsehole move to send it late. I apologize for that. (George I am sorry but I didn't get you anything. Rude I know. Hopefully you don't care too much.) I hope you like it. If not, then I apologize. Enjoy your day._

 ** _Roses are red,_**

 ** _Violets are blue._**

 ** _Happy belated birthday to you._**

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your secret admirer._

 _P.S. If you would rather have a different gift just let me know when I get the courage to tell you who I am._

Fred felt a warmth of pleasure flow through him. He almost didn't care who was sending the letters. If it turned out to be a troll he would still like them just for the care they were showing. He handed the letter off to George and picked up the package with slightly shaking fingers. He wasn't sure why he was so affected but it hit him hard that someone really cared about him like this. He was nervous to open it. He felt like he should wait to open it so that he could thank his admirer properly, but he was also anxious to find out what it was.

George groaned internally. This guy really was making him look like the worst boyfriend in existence. He wondered if he could get the guy to give him pointers. He was still working on sending Angelina a love letter. She better like it too.

Fred took a big breath and unwrapped the gift. He gasped. Inside was a snow globe. It showed a muggle city with tall buildings. The glass charmed to mimic the weather outside. Fireworks were going off all over the city. The fireworks were spelling out words and even sentences. He flushed when he saw some of them.

'Sweet'

'Caring'

'Intriguing'

'Smart'

'Sexy'

'The better looking twin'

'Charming'

'Handsome'

'Fred Weasley, the smarter brother'

Fred loved it. It was beautiful and sweet. He loved the small digs aimed at George. It showed that he had a sense of humor which was definitely required to be with him. He took the snow globe out and set it on the table so that the rest of his family could see the gift. George laughed in delight at the insults, oh this guy was good. Definitely good.

Fred could tell that his mother loved the globe. "That is so sweet." She gushed. He pinked up a little when Bill asked what was going on. He debated answering but before he could respond Ron beat him to it.

"Fred has a secret admirer." He said with a snicker. His mum hit him in the back of the head. "Ronald Weasley don't tease him. I don't see you with any love letters." She admonished.

Fred smirked smugly at his younger brother. "I am impressed with the spells on this. I can't detect all of them either." Bill said with a smile. Charlie grinned at Fred's embarrassment. "Any thoughts on who it is?" Charlie asked.

Fred sighed. "No. He leaves clues but it's still hard." George cocked his head to the side indicating that they could help. It wasn't an ideal situation but it could help them figure it out sooner. Fred sighed and conceded, he very much wanted to know who his secret admirer was. Even if that meant taking some teasing from his family. George grinned. "You guys want to help?" Everyone nodded in excitement.

"Well we know he is in Gryffindor and he has not come out of the closet to anyone yet." Fred started a little nervously. Was it okay that he was giving out the details of his secret admirer? It was his letter to do with as he wished.

"I think he knows Fred more than just an acquaintance. Because he said that mum would be pleased with the letters. He knows that we didn't have the best O.W.L scores. He knows about some of our products. He said something about us opening a joke shop. But to me it seemed like he knew it was in our plans. He knows how Fred thinks and my reactions as well." George finished.

Ron and Hermione shared a shocked look that did not go unnoticed. Bill lifted an eyebrow. "Sounds like someone who has been here if he knows how mum would react." Charlie pointed out with a small smile.

"But the only one who has been here is Harry-" Fred was cut off by the sound of the floo. Speak of the devil.

Harry stumbled out of the floo and nearly fell on his arse. He had to grip the fireplace to stay upright. He looked up to see everyone staring at him. He gulped slightly, uncomfortable with all of the attention. One would think that after all of the stares over the years, that he would be used to it. It just made his skin itch.

"I hate traveling by floo." Harry said with a small smile. Everyone was staring at him shocked. He furrowed his brows. Had he said something wrong? He looked over to Mrs. Weasley to see her smiling at him more warmly than he is used to. "Have I said something wrong?" He asked a little worried as to why everyone was still staring at him. It was beginning to make him nervous. He should have just stayed with Sirius and Remus. It was a good thing he was only here for the day.

She rushed forward and enveloped him into a tight hug. "Not at all dear. We just didn't know you were coming that is all." She reassured. Harry stepped back.

"Oh, but Professor Snape said that I had permission to come over here. I thought that he was going to let you guys know. I am sorry. I should have sent you a letter myself. If I am intruding I could-" He was cut off by a wave of Mrs. Weasley's hand.

"You aren't intruding at all. You are family Harry." She assured him. Harry grinned at her. He greeted the rest of the family and took a seat at the table after assuring Mrs. Weasley that he was not hungry.

"How have you been Harry?" Bill asked curiously.

"I have been pretty good. The Dursleys were still afraid of Sirius so they left me alone usually." He replied with a small smile. "I only had to spend a small amount of time with them before Sirius took me in."

Fred couldn't stop looking at Harry. It had only been a couple of months since he had last seen him but he looked even better than he remembered. He hoped that Harry was the one sending him the letters. His heart might not be able to take the letdown otherwise.

Harry noticed the globe on the table and tried to school his features into curiosity, instead of the mounting terror that was growing inside of him. He should have waited an hour or two before coming over. "What's that?" He asked nonchalantly. Everyone shared a look, which he did not find comforting. It was like they knew something that he didn't. "It is a birthday gift that was sent to me." Fred said slowly, trying to detect any clues on Harry's face. He really hoped it was Harry that was sending the letters.

"It is pretty cool." Harry said with a grin. He marveled at the words in the globe. It really was interesting magic. It had taken him all night to figure out how to work it. But Remus looked it over and said that it had been very advanced for his age and even helped him tweak it slightly. He was pretty proud of the way it had turned out.

"Fred has a secret admirer." Hermione said with a pointed look. Harry's eyes widened at the knowing look in her eyes. It took all of his will power to not bolt out of the room. There was no way that they had figured it out, right? If Fred had showed the whole family the letters than perhaps Hermione _had_ figured it out. He hoped not. He had come over here hoping that his secret was still safe. He braced himself and looked at Fred calmly. "Wow. That is interesting." He said lamely. He almost winced at his own stupidity. Fred and George both hummed in agreement sharing a look that Harry couldn't decipher. Oh, how he wished he could read minds.

"We were just discussing who we thought it might be." Bill said with a smirk at the panic in Harry's eyes. Hermione took pity on him. "Yes, but it was all speculation. So how was your summer Harry?" She asked changing the subject. Harry could have kissed her for that. He was tempted to forgive her for not writing him just for this alone. Fred and George frowned, neither one of the liking the change of topic.

Mrs. Weasley was also not impressed with the subject change. She interrupted before Harry could talk. "Harry dear have you found yourself someone? I could have sworn Sirius said something about you finding someone you liked." She said sweetly. Hermione huffed. Ron shot her an apologetic look. There was no stopping the topic now that his mother was involved.

Harry was panicking. Sirius and Remus were the only ones he had told about his interest in Fred. He trusted Sirius enough to not have told her everything. It all had happened only last night. When had there been time for a conversation? Was she just saying that? Or did she really know that he liked Fred? "Oh, uh did he? I don't recall telling him anything of the sort." Harry quickly lied. "Did you know he has been shut up all summer? Yeah, he has been in his old house he grew up in. Dodgy place if you ask me. He hasn't been the happiest but the past couple weeks that I have spent there he has been okay. A lot of people go in and out of the place. Did you know"- Harry was cut off his musings by an amused Ron.

"Harry, you are rambling." Harry sighed. "I know. Sorry. It's a nervous habit." He said not looking at anyone. This was not turning out to be a great morning.

"Hard to break." Fred and George said at the same time. Harry nodded. "Yeah actually it-" His head snapped up and his eyes widened in horror at what he just let slip. Fuck. Oh no. They so knew that it was him. "Oh sweet Merlin." Harry breathed out before jumping out of his seat. Screw Gryffindor courage, he should have been placed in Hufflepuff. He had almost made it to the floo when he felt a hand grab a hold of his arm. Harry knew who it was before turning around. He braced himself for the rejection as he faced Fred.

Fred couldn't believe it. It really was Harry. Sweet caring Harry was his secret admirer. Harry stared at his shoes, he just couldn't look into those brown eyes and see the disgust he knew would be there. Fred gently lifted Harry's chin with his fingers until Harry looked at him. Harry had to stifle a gasp at the warmth he could see. Fred could see the fear in those beautiful green eyes and it warmed him to think that Harry was afraid of rejection. He wanted to tell him exactly how he felt. He wanted to lay it all out there but staring into his eyes pulled him forward.

Fred lowered his head and gently pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry was stunned. Fred was kissing him. He was actually kissing him. His surprised melted away and Harry eagerly kissed him back. Harry wrapped his arms around Fred's neck as Fred wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Fred was in heaven, the kiss was better than he imagined. He wanted to deepen the kiss but he wanted to let Harry know exactly how he felt first. He slowly pulled away to gain his breath back.

Harry was dazed from the kiss. It was amazing. Not that he had anything to compare it to, still it was wonderful. Fred smirked internally at the dazed look upon Harry's face. "I have fancied you for years Harry." Harry's eyebrows rose in shock. "You're my brother's best friend. I wasn't sure I would ever be able to tell you how I felt but George has been bugging me to do so." Harry grinned. His feelings were returned! "Those letters you sent meant a lot to me. No one has ever cared about me like that. The gift was beautiful. Thank you so much." Fred said seriously.

"I was worried about telling you. I was afraid you wouldn't like me back so I hid behind the letters. I guess I am not a good actor. I couldn't pull it off." He admitted with a grin. Fred snorted before lowering his head to kiss Harry again. Harry melted into the kiss and forgot everything. He was vaguely aware of the rest of the Weasley family cheering in the background. He was going to pull away and say something to them but when Fred's tongue came out to mingle with his, he lost all rational thought.

Barely heard above the cheering came George's voice. "I can't believe he didn't get me a birthday gift."

 **HpFw-HpFw-HpFw-HpFw-HpFw-**

 **Authors Notes:**

 **What did you guys think? It was definitely a fluffy piece, for sure. I really like Fred/Harry. I wish more people would do that pairing. I rather like it. I hope that you all enjoyed this story. If you have any requests for oneshots send me an email at XxTheDarkLordxX it isn't case sensitive, so you don't have to use uppercase.**

 **-XxTheDarkLordxX**


End file.
